Giving All
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: Sequel of Love Private High! NaruHina, SasuSaku other pairings too..Rating may change..
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hello everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a 17 year old teenager with a normal life.

I have the best friends in the whole world, Sasuke and his girlfriend Sakura-chan, and also Neji and TenTen, and Shikamaru and Ino, those guys are awesome!

And I also have this amazing, wonderful and gorgeous girlfriend, her name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I absolutely love her, she is the most beautiful girl, from the inside and from the outside, I've ever met! We faced a lot of situations and problems in order to be together, but in the end all was worth it...Weve been together for about a year.

As you may already know, I study in Minato Private High School, and Hinata does in Kushina Private High School, but this year we and our friends are going to school together! Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-baachan(sp?) decided to re-open both schools, "fusing" them into one! So now our new school is named Konoha Private, yeah just like our town.

This year is going to be full of sports and arts activities, I love sports so it's going to be super fun!

Now I'll tell you about my friend's love life!

There is Neji and TenTen, they are together since a lot of time before Hinata and me, and they seem to be going very fine, they are a happy couple. Hinata says they were made for each other, and I agree, Neji is quiet and calmed, while Tenten is or can be as annoying as me, they complete each other, I think.

And then Shikamaru and Ino, these two's relationship seems to be fading, Ino is a lot of a flirt, and Shikamaru doesn't seem to like that, though Shikamaru isn't putting too much of his part to try and save their relation. They are still together, but unfortunately I think they will not last long.

Lastly, Hinata's and my best friends, Sasuke and Sakura-chan, this pair is the type of couple you just can't stop staring at, because of how cute they look together! Or so Hinata says. But I have to say that thanks to this two, I am now able to hold Hinata in my arms, yeah I know it sounds cheesy but it's the whole truth! And another truth is that this two just can't be separated, even though Sasuke is an ice-cube that rarely shows emotion, everyone can tell he loves Sakura-chan a lot, and Sakura-chan loves him back. Hinata says Sakura-chan is very happy since she is with Sasuke, and I can tell Sasuke is happier too, even if he doesn't show it.

And about my relationship with Hinata, we are okay I guess, I love her, she loves me, we are almost all the time together, but there's something that worries me, in Hinata's birthday, our whole group planned a surprise party for her, we had a lot of fun, Ero-Sennin came and brought us some sake, obviously everyone drank some of it, then Sasuke asked me a very intriguing question, "Have you and Hinata had sex yet?", he was drunk so he didn't cared asking. I didn't answered anything I just gulped, and it was weird from my part to gulp because Hinata and I, as I said, have been together for about a year, and we've never talked about...that...

And I have to admit I totally want her, all of her, but if she does not want to...do it... Im willing to wait. I'm with her because I love her, not because I want to get her in bed. Nonetheless sometimes this whole situation makes me think she doesn't love me as much as I do...

But above all, we made a promise, and I'll make sure no problem and no people break that promise!

* * *

**A little explanation of Broken Promise! Yes it's finally here, Love Private High's sequel! Soon Chapter 1!**


	2. New Day, New Surprise

**Chapter 1:**

'_Sophomore year…Here I come…' _A blonde student thought, while walking heading to his reopened high school, _'I'll be in the same classroom as Hinata-chan!' _he smiled to himself, _'I want to see her so bad…'_

"…Dobe!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"H-Huh?! Oh…Sasuke…why are you yelling?" Naruto asked, stopping his legs from walking to let Sasuke catch up with him.

"I've been calling you for about 20 minutes…" Sasuke glared, and put his hands in his pockets to continue walking.

"H-Hey wait! Why aren't you with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking around as if Sakura was hiding some place near them.

"She's in her apartment…We don't need to be all the time together, because now we're going to the same classroom…" Sasuke answered.

"But I thought you guys were living together…" Naruto pouted in confusion.

"No…We stay in each other's house once in a while but we're not living together…" Sasuke explained.

"Yeah…right…" Naruto replied, something rang on his head, "So…those days you guys stay together…you two-"Yes we do…" Sasuke finished.

"Oh…I see…" Naruto sighed, they continued walking, their school silhouette was getting bigger and bigger, meaning they were getting closer, Naruto gulped, "I-I know what I am about to ask sounds weird but…how do you…tell someone…you want to…_gulp_…do it?" the blonde stammered.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his best friend, surprise evident on his face; the raven haired opened his mouth slightly to talk and closed it again, then repeated the same thing over again, "I guess you haven't done anything with Hinata yet..." Sasuke paused, he saw Naruto shaking his head 'no', "Mmm...Well…you just need to speak…I mean…just ask her what does she feel about it…" Sasuke sighed, "Why do you ask me…The first time Sakura and I did it, we didn't even thought about it, it just…happened…"

"I don't know what to say…" Naruto looked down, "I guess I'll let things go their way…"

"That's the best thing to do…" A feminine voice said from behind them, Sasuke smiled recognizing the voice immediately.

Sasuke turned around and a pink-haired girl jumped into his arms, he hugged her back, "I missed you…" Sasuke whispered to her ear.

"Me too…" she replied, then she let him go and turned to Naruto, "Ohayo Naruto…" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" the blonde grinned, "A-Anou, have you seen Hina-chan?!" he asked looking from the top of people's head, "I want to see her so bad…"

Sakura giggled, "She's not here yet Naruto…Don't worry she will come and you'll see her…after all we are in the same class…"

"I think I've heard that line enough times today…" A brunette with two messy buns on her head walked to them, she leaned in Sakura and yawned.

"Ohayo Tenten-chan…why are you so sleepy?" the pink-haired asked.

Tenten looked around to see everyone's faces, "I think I'll tell you later…" she whispered. Sakura nodded.

"Guys…I'm going, I need to find Ino and Neji…" Tenten said, "We are in a different class…along with Shikamaru…We'll meet later 'kay?"

"Sure TenTen-chan, be sure to find us!" Sakura replied.

TenTen nodded, "Sure…See ya later!" she waved and walked away from the couples.

Our incomplete favorite group continued walking between the other groups of students arriving to Konoha Private, "Wow! So many new faces!" Sakura yelped looking at the newbie students in their school. A group of flirtatious guys looked at Sakura up and down, Sasuke noticed and grabbed Sakura's hand, the raven-haired glared at them then he leaned and kissed Sakura's lips, not even giving her enough time to close her eyes, Sasuke smirked at the guys, which now were glaring back.

Sakura noticed his look, "Jealous?" she asked smirking.

"Humph…Of course not…" he pouted. Sakura giggled, she stepped on her toes and kissed Sasuke's cheek, Sasuke smiled, "Ok…maybe a little…"

The pink-haired giggled slightly again, "I love you Sasuke-kun…" she assured.

Sasuke sighed, "I know…but I think I'll beat the crap out of any guy that dares to touch you, let alone look at you…"

Sakura pouted, and giggled, "Well…I have to be careful too…" she said while narrowing her eyes at some of Sasuke's growing fangirls.

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked, Sakura pushed him away a little, "Shut up!" she yammered.

Naruto kept his desperate search for Hinata, _'Darn…where is she?' _Until he caught a glimpse of indigo hair talking with one unknown girl, he gasped happily and ran over the indigo-haired. The others kept walking ignoring Naruto's running.

"Hinata! I missed you so much!" Naruto beamed while hugging her tightly from behind, he lifted her off the ground and began swirling her around, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"A-Anou Naruto-kun…" the blonde stopped when he felt a slight tugging in his shirt, "I am over here…" Hinata smiled shyly.

Naruto turned his head around and opened his eyes in surprise, "H-Hinata-chan?! Then who is…" he turned back to the girl he was still holding up, he gulped and released her_, 'She-She looks j-just like Hinata!'_ "I-I am sorry I confused you with-"It's okay…" The girl interjected and smiled kindly, "We do look alike…" she said moving her eyes to look at Hinata.

She was right, they had the same indigo hair, the same figure, the same creamy white skin, the only difference was their eyes, Hinata's were a pure white with some shades of lavender, while the girl's were a forest green.

"Y-Yeah we look like sisters…" Hinata smiled, "Are you new in this school?" the white-eyed girl asked.

"No…I'm from the Sand Village, Wind High School…I along with other students came to participate in a sports tournament held here in your school…" she explained, "Oh by the way, my name is Moncayo Kimiko…" she bowed.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata…" she bowed back, "And this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" Hinata said smiling at her boy, yes HER boy.

"Nice to meet you Moncayo-san…" Naruto grinned.

"You can call me Kimi…" the girl replied, she turned to the girl beside her, she was a brunette with shiny brown eyes, "This is my friend Quin Tami…she came for the event too…" the Tami girl bowed politely.

"We don't know anything about that event you are talking about…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "Or maybe it's just me the one who doesn't know…" he said while entwining his fingers with Hinata's.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't know anything either…Maybe today we are going to be lectured about it…" she said softly.

"I guess…yeah we'll see you girls later!" Naruto waved off and walked dragging Hinata with him heading to his friends, which were now entering their new classroom.

Once making sure the pair was far enough, Kimiko turned to her friend Tami, "I have to get that hottie…" she said biting her lower lip.

"What are you saying…that girl is his girlfriend…" Tami replied, "And by the way they're acting…they seem very in love…"

"I know…But I am Moncayo Kimi and I always get what I want…" she smirked.

Tami sighed, "So…what's your plan…"

"Glad you asked…Since he has a girlfriend I'll have to put action in hiatus, first thing to do is find out information about them, then the plan will form itself…" she said winking at her friend.

"They seem nice…why don't you go for another guy…" Tami suggested trying to avoid problems.

"I told I want that one!" Kimi replied childishly, "He is cute, dorky and seems to be a great lover don't cha think?"

"You are crazy…" Tami replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…so what…" Kimi said moving her head to throw her hair away from her face.

"Hina-chan are you mad?" Naruto asked letting go of Hinata's hand and positioned himself behinfd her to hug her, they stumbled at the first steps but they continued walking hugging each other.

"Not at all Naruto-kun…" she replied softly, leaning her head back in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto inhaled her lovely scent, he just loved her she smelled so pure and innocent, and she was just his, and he had to admit he belonged to her completely too, even if the 'completely' part wasn't fulfilled yet.

"I missed you so much Hina-chan…" he whispered touching her ear with his lips, making Hinata blush.

"We saw each other one day ago Naruto-kun…" she said in a giggle.

"Even so…I just love you that much…" he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey you two, even if you're in a new school, rules are still the same…" Tsunade said with her arms crossed in front of her, "Separate…"

"Tsunade-baachan…Only today…please?" Naruto begged with his lost puppy face.

"That face won't work with me! And I've had enough lovey-dovey performances thanks to your friends Uchiha and Haruno…" the female blonde said rubbing her temples.

"Come on Tsunade, it's their first day of classes, why don't we give them a break?" A white-haired man said putting his hand over Tsunade's shoulder.

"Then do we have permission to do whatever we want?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah…just today…" Jiraiya winked at the male blonde, "In half and hour classes will begin, you have that time to do whatever…Now go away…"

"All right!" Naruto feted, "Let's go Hinata!" he said taking her hand and running away from the principals.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, then smirked, "I'll get the better office!" then she ran away heading to the main school building.

"Oh no, you won't!" Jiraiya started running behind her.

Naruto kept walking with Hinata to the familiar school break area, where the cherry blossoms were starting to loose their flowers, signifying the start of autumn, Naruto sat down in the shadow projected by the biggest tree, Hinata stood beside she looked around then closed her eyes while inhaling the morning air, she turned her head to look at Naruto, who was smiling at her, a sakura petal landed in his nose, Naruto squinted his eyes to look at the petal, he wrinkled and moved his nose trying to remove it, he even sneezed but the petal stood the same, the blonde grunted, Hinata giggled and kneeled in front of him, with her small hand she took off the petal and smiled sweetly at him, Naruto grinned.

"Hina-chan…do you recognize this place?" Naruto asked, pulling her to his chest.

"U-Umm…" Hinata looked up at the falling petals in the tree, her eyes opened wider when she remembered, "This is-"Yup…the first place where we were together…" he smiled.

"And the place where we made our promise…" Hinata added taking Naruto's hand, "N-Naruto-kun…do you think we'll keep our promise this year?" she gulped.

He nodded, "I will do my best…I won't lose you Hinata-chan…And you won't lose me either…" Naruto assured.

Hinata softened her eyes while smiling and managed to turn around in his arms, but the movement took Naruto off guard, causing him to fall and lay down completely in the grass with Hinata on top of him, both gulped but they kept their gazes in the other's eyes, Hinata's hands clenched on Naruto's shirt, Naruto took her neck from behind softly and pulled her softly to press his lips together with hers, Hinata's grip grew, Naruto licked her lower lip asking for permission, which Hinata granted by opening her mouth, she finally released his shirt and moved a little up causing herself to finish with Naruto's right leg between her legs, she was using her left elbow for balance and her hands positioned on top of Naruto's head. Their tongues kept fighting for control for a few seconds, until Naruto won, he explored her mouth and played with her tongue, his hand traveled down her neck caressing the soft skin in it. Hinata entwined her fingers in his golden hair, the passion grew more as the kiss intensified, and that was until their lungs ached from the lack of air, they separated, gasping for air, their foreheads still touching.

'_Wh-What is this feeling…I've kissed Hinata before…but I…never felt this way…' _Naruto thought while looking inside the pale-lavender eyes he loved, _'Sasuke-Teme…Is all his fault…But still…I wonder if…she feels the same way…'_

'_Wh-what just happened?!…' _Hinata thought, ashamed of her own performance.

"Oi Hinata…N a r u t o…" Sakura eyes drifted away from the pair, "Sorry I didn't meant to interrupt…"

Hinata and Naruto's heads turned to look at Sakura, who was now hiding her head in Sasuke's arm, the laying down pair's eyes shot open remembering the position they were in. They jumped away from each other, Hinata bit her bottom lip trying to make her blushing disappear, Naruto took her hand and squeezed it softly letting her now he was just as nervous as she was.

Sasuke looked at the pair nonchalantly, "You don't have to be so embarrassed…You're a couple after all…"

Naruto and Hinata sighed in relief, "So…what's up?" Naruto asked pulling Hinata close to him again, secretly hoping for the same thing that happened before to happen again.

"It's five minutes before classes begin…We came to tell you guys…" Sakura said grinning at them, "If we didn't, you'd stay here making out all day…"

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata flushed.

"I'm just kidding Hinata…" Sakura she giggled, "Now come on hurry up we need to get to the classroom!" the pink-haired took Sasuke's hand in hers.

"L-Let's go Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, her flush disappearing a bit. _'That felt so…good…'_

Naruto nodded, "Let's head to the classroom!" the blonde stood up and took Hinata's hand to help her up, then he placed his arm around her shoulders, but their hands kept together by their fingers.

Hinata and Naruto didn't spoke while walking, they were just listening to Sakura and Sasuke arguing about Sakura sitting together with Hinata in the class, Sasuke wanted to be seated with his girlfriend, but Sakura won the argument telling him that she saw him AND was with him everyday, and that a little time with her friends won't do anything bad, she convinced him to sit beside Naruto too.

"What's with you two? You haven't talked at all! Are you upset because we interrupted your love session?" Sakura asked 'innocently'.

"U-Uh…No…Not at all…Um…we were listening to you guys, that's all…" Naruto stammered. Hinata nodded nervously.

Sakura fussed, "Ok…Now where's our new classroom…" the pink-haired said looking around the hallway the four entered.

Classroom titles were pasted in the walls beside the classroom doors, the four were looking for the title "C-131", "Th-There…our class is over there!" Hinata said pointing to a green door in the end of the hallway.

The couples separated a little to be able to go trough all the people around them, Naruto was the first one able to reach the door, he pulled the door open and brought an indigo haired girl that was holding the other side of the door in the process.

"Kimiko…" Naruto said surprised.

"Kimiko-chan?" Hinata uttered from behind Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"A-Anou…I was asking some…advice from Kakashi-sensei…I have to leave now…Excuse me…" Kimiko bowed respectfully as before, "See you later Naru-kun!" she smiled sweetly, Naruto smiled back slightly surprised about his new nickname.

Then Kimiko turned to Hinata with the sweet smile still on her face, but her eyes held some kind of smirk, "See you later too Hinata-chan…"

"Hai. Kimiko-chan…" Hinata smiled back with one of her own smiles that actually were much better than Kimiko's.

Kimiko walked flirty, she passed Sakura and Sasuke in her way, Sakura raised an eyebrow, she turned to Hinata, "Who is she?" the pink-haired asked.

"Moncayo Kimiko-chan…" Hinata answered.

"Why is she in this school?" Sasuke asked, "She was not wearing our uniform…"

"Have you heard about that sports event that's going to be held in this school?" Naruto inquired, while the group entered the classroom.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…students from Wind High School, in Sunagakure, were invited to the first sporting event in this high school…Only the best athletes came…"

"Yeah…well Kimiko came here for that event…" Naruto finished.

"Guys please take a seat…" A familiar masked man entered the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're going to be our teacher again this year? That's great!" Naruto grinned.

"Hello there everyone…Nice to see your happy-go-lucky faces again…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Now please sit down…as you may know, there are some things I want to explain…"

Hinata and Sakura sat in a table beside the window, while Naruto and Sasuke sat in the table behind their girls. Everyone else sat down in the remaining tables.

"Ok…" Kakashi began, he looked at his student to make sure everyone was paying attention, "You may have noticed, there are Wind High School student hanging around Konoha Private…" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah and they came for some kind of event held in this school right?" Naruto added.

"Exactly…Konoha Private is holding the first Sports Competition, Konoha Private vs. Wind High…" Kakashi explained, "Gentlemen and ladies can both participate…"

"I know we have a sports ground, but this school doesn't have any sports team…" Sakura said, "How are we going to participate?"

"Glad you asked…" Kakashi replied, "I have the Enrollments list, if you want to participate, you can sign up for any sport you like, your respective sport sensei will call you later if he/she accepts you in the team, the tournament will begin in 10 days from now…That's for the teams to arrange properly…"

"Which are the participating sports?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…let me see…" Kakashi read one of the papers he was holding, "There's soccer, football, basketball, volleyball, and baseball…choose the one you like…" he continued, "I'll give you five minutes to think, and then I'll write the names of the people that will participate…"

"But…Sensei I have a question…" Naruto raised his hand, "If this tournament will start in 10 days…why are the Wind High people already around?"

"Well, the Sand Village is far away from here…so they decided to come here earlier than expected…" Kakashi answered.

"So what are they going to do in 10 days? Other than practice their sports…" Sakura asked.

"Obviously they can't hang aimlessly around a town they don't know, so all the students are going to be split up in our classrooms, you know, to…make friendship bonds…" Kakashi replied, "Jiraiya's and Tsunade's order of course…"

'_Great…That means more trouble for us…' _Sakura thought, remembering the fangirls that were squealing around Sasuke.

"Ok…for now just think about think about it…You have five minutes…" the grey-haired man finished while taking out his favorite new book.

"Oi Teme! Let's sign up!" Naruto suggested with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun…you should sign up! Hinata and I are signing up too!" Sakura said happily, turning to her side to talk with the guys behind her desk, "Hinata and me are signing up too!"

"W-we are?" Hinata repeated surprisingly.

"Yes we are Hinata! We are going to wipe out Wind High's female baseball team!" Sakura cheered.

"Y-You mean softball?" Hinata asked.

"No! I don't want softball…Let's show boys, girls can play a 'manly' sport without being tomboys!" the pink-haired cheered.

"We never said girls that play baseball are tomboys…" Naruto said tilting his head.

"Y-Yeah but, some other people d-do think so…" Hinata replied smiling nervously.

"Hina-chan I didn't knew you played baseball!" Naruto bellowed.

"Yup and she's the greatest female pitcher ever!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata blushed slightly, "I-I don't know a-about that…" she stammered.

"It's decided! Sasuke and I will sign up for the male baseball team, while Sakura and Hina-chan will sign up for the female one!" Naruto yelled.

"Who said you'd take the final decision?!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Are you scared that I make it to the team and you don't?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke smirked back, "Not at all…we're both making it to the team, me as the home run champion and you as the fastest batboy…"

"Teme…I'll make you look like a little girl…" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes.

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" Sakura interjected, narrowing her eyes at Naruto. Hinata pouted angrily, first time Naruto saw that face in her.

"A-Ano…nothing…I was…joking…" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ok time's up…who's going to sign up?" Kakashi asked putting his book down and grabbing a pen from his desk, "Please come over me and tell me in which team you want to be…"

Naruto and Sasuke were the first two standing up and walked to be in front of Kakashi's desk, "Kakashi-sensei…sign us up for baseball team!" Naruto said slamming his hands on the desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…Baseball…I heard Wind High's baseball team is tough…" Kakashi said while writing down both names.

"You are the baseball coach right Kakashi?" Sasuke spoke.

"Aren't you the clever one…Yes I am…" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"That's great Kakashi-sensei…Our school will definitely win if you choose us!" Naruto assured.

"Who knows…" Kakashi replied, "Oh, hello there Sakura, Hinata, are you girls signing up too?" the masked man said moving his glance over to the two girls walking near his desk.

"Hai. Kakashi-sensei…we would like to be in baseball too…" Sakura smiled.

"That's good…Baseball it's a great sport…Glad girls like you like it…" Kakashi uttered.

Hinata and Sakura smiled, "Ok then, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata…" Kakashi said while writing down the names.

"You may leave now…" Kakashi said, "Since it's the first day there's not much to do…"

"So it's like a free day?" Naruto asked while a grin was being formed in his face.

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied, "Other classrooms should be outside too…"

"Ok…Hinata let's go look for Tenten-chan and Ino! Sasuke-kun, Naruto you should look for Neji-kun and Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled while pulling her best friend with her.

"Oi! Sakura-chan I want to take Hina…ta-chan…" Naruto babbled realizing the two girls where now far away.

"Aww…Sasuke-teme…why didn't you stopped Sakura?!" Naruto pouted, "I wanted to be with Hinata…"

"She said she wanted sometime to be with her friends…" The raven-haired replied nonchalantly, "I think Hinata wants the same…"

Naruto lowered his head, "Yeah…you're right…" Naruto furrowed his brows, "Maybe we're being too needy…We need time to be with buddies too so et's look for Neji and Shikamaru!"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded, and began walking outside the classroom, Naruto ran behind him.

'_I guess…I can tell him…' _Naruto gulped, "Say Sasuke…W-What did you f-felt um the first t-time…you…" the blonde paused, he felt a knot down on his throat, "The first time you…", make that a triple knot.

"Where with Sakura?" Sasuke uttered, rotating his head to look at the gulping blonde.

Naruto nodded nervously, "Yeah…that…what did you felt?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's hard to explain…" he raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you talk with Hinata about it?"

"Talk? About what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Ask her what does she thing about…sex…I don't know, whatever it is you want to do…She's your girlfriend…" Sasuke said.

"Look there are Ino and Shikamaru!" the blonde yelled trying to change the conversation, "Let's go!"

"I'd rather not…" Sasuke replied. Naruto stopped his walking, "Huh? Why not?" the blond asked.

"Look at them…They seem like arguing…" Sasuke spoke, Naruto turned his head to the pair, they did seem angry, Shikamaru's face was almost the same except for his furrowed eyebrows, and Ino face was seemingly mad, she also had her hands on her hips.

"I told you I didn't cheat!" Ino yelled, "You're just over reacting…I just hugged him…What? Now I can't hug anyone?!"

"Yeah…If for you a hug means kissing someone on the lips…" Shikamaru replied, "And I'm sure this is not the first time…"

"You're right…then let's look for Neji…" Naruto said walking away with Sasuke behind him, '_I hope Hina-chan and I never have that kind of fight…'_

"Oi! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura waved her arms for them to locate her, "We found Tenten-chan and Neji-kun!" the pink-haired yelled while pointing at the said pair. Hinata, Sakura along with Neji and Tenten were sitting down the shadow where Hinata and Naruto were before.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled while running to sit next to the indigo-haired girl, he hugged her tightly, "I missed you…"

Hinata blushed and smiled softly, "Me too Naruto-kun…"

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and made him sit down next to her, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Guess what Sasuke-kun! Neji-san and Tenten-chan are in the baseball teams too!" Sakura informed happily.

"All right we'll definitely win!" Naruto punched the air above him. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Ah…a-and what about Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan?" Hinata asked, "A-are they in the t-team too?"

Tenten sighed, "Shikamaru is in the team…but Ino decided to sign up in soccer…"

"Why?" Sakura questioned, "Is she upset by something?"

Tenten shook her head, "I don't think so…Maybe she just wants to make more friends, I don't know…"

"Ohayo…" Shikamaru said, he found an empty spot in the tree's shade and laid down with his arms behind his head, he had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? I thought Ino was with you…" Tenten said looking at Shikamaru, who had his eyes closed.

"She was…" Shikamaru replied, he paused for a moment, "We broke up…"

"What?! Why?!" Sakura asked with her eyes shot open.

"I guess we weren't meant…" Shikamaru answered.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura replied, "At least are you still friends?"

"I don't know…" Shikamaru said, "That'll be awkward…But I'll try to be her…friend…"

"Are you hurt Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked, concerned of her friend's emotional state. Shikamaru opened his eyes, and looked at Hinata, "I'm sad…But I'm happy it's over…I'm free again…" Shikamaru smiled making sure everyone noticed he was alright.

"Oi Sakura, Hinata! How about a girl's walk?" Tenten suggested.

"Huh? No…You two are not taking Hina-chan from me again!" Naruto hollered pulling Hinata closer to him.

"Hinata wants to go too Naruto! Leave her some time to be with her friends!" Sakura said, even though it sounded like an order.

"Do you wanna go with them Hina-chan?" he whispered in her ear.

Hinata nodded slowly, "I-I would like to talk with S-Sakura-chan a-about g-girl stuff…"

"Ok…" Naruto replied letting her go, "Have fun!" he grinned.

"A-Arigato…Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied, she stood up and leaned down again to kiss Naruto's cheek softly, "I love you…" she whispered and ran to catch up with Tenten and Sakura, who were already away from the tree shadow. Naruto lifted his hand slowly and placed it where Hinata had landed her kiss, his skin felt warm in that place.

Naruto laid down next to Shikamaru, he put his arms below his blond head and stared at the clouds passing above him.

'_I can't talk about it now…Neji could kill me…_' Naruto gulped, _'I'll talk to Shikamaru and Sasuke later…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Say Sakura…you have to tell us…how many times have you done it with Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"I-I don't know Tenten-chan…U-Umm…A lot…" Sakura replied with her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ok…I'll arrange the question…How many times do you have sex with Sasuke in a day?" Tenten smirked.

"I-I don't think-"Just answer…it's a simple question…and we are not saying anything, right Hinata?" Tenten winked at the innocent pale-eyed girl.

"H-Hai." Hinata replied, she actually wanted to hear Sakura's answer.

Sakura sighed deeply, "Um…well…um…recently…two times…a day…" the pink-haired flushed.

"Wow…you little rabbits!" Tenten laughed.

"Tenten-chan lower your voice…" Sakura begged, with her face getting even redder, "W-What about you and Neji-kun?"

"Um…well not as much like you guys…But…um…like…two or three times in a week…" Tenten answered, she blushed a light rouge shade.

Sakura and Tenten then turned to Hinata, a smirk plastered on their faces, "What about you Hinata?" they asked at the same time.

Hinata trembled nervously, "W-Well…I…haven't…I…Naruto-kun a-and me…haven't…um…y-you know…" she stammered.

"What?!" The pink-haired and the brunette shouted at the same time.

"You've been a year together…And nothing yet?" Tenten spoke. Hinata shook her head violently, "N-no…w-we've never talked a-about it…" she continued stammering.

"That means you don't want Naruto to-"No! Th-that's not it…It's just that…" Hinata bit her bottom lip, "I-I don't know if h-he…I d-don't know if I am…ready…"

Hinata lowered her head, _'Why is it so difficult to talk about this…', _"H-How do I know if I'm r-ready?"

Tenten opened her mouth trying to answer, but she couldn't find the words, Sakura stood deep in thought for some seconds, until she decided, she had found Hinata's answer, "You just know it…" Hinata raised her head to look at her best friend.

"Well…the first time Sasuke-kun and I…" she paused and smiled, "I knew I was ready because I really love him…and I know, it sounds obnoxious, but…the way he made me feel…felt…good and more importantly, right…and he still makes it feel right…that's why I wanted him to be my first…But maybe you don't love Naruto enough to let him have all of you…Anyway, if he loves you the way he says, he must be willing to wait…Have you talked with him about it?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, "N-Not at all…" _'Love Naruto-kun, enough to let him have all of me?' _she gulped.

"Well…Knowing Naruto, I bet he is thinking the same things you are…" Tenten said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Huh…" Hinata replied, "W-what am I-I supposed to be thinking?"

"It's simple Hinata…Do you love Naruto?" Tenten asked almost in a frightening way. Hinata flinched, "I-I…do love him…a-a lot…but…I'm n-not sure…if…"

"Hello Hinata-chan!" A voice said from behind the three girls, they turned around.

"Ah…Kimi-chan…" Hinata smiled. "I was looking for you Hina-chan…" Kimiko said, she turned to look at Tenten and Sakura, "Nice to meet you…My name is Moncayo Kimiko…" she bowed.

"Hn…Haruno Sakura…" The pink-haired replied.

"My name is Tenten…Wow Kimiko you look just like Hinata!" Tenten said surprise by Kimiko's similarities to Hinata.

"I know, lucky me…" Kimiko replied grinning, Tenten giggled, "Guess you are right…"

"W-Why were you looking for me Kimiko-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well…I don't really know this school…so I was wondering if I could hang out with you, and be…friends?" Kimiko said with a shy look on her face.

Hinata blinked two times, then she put on her usual caring smile, "Hai. Kimiko-chan we are friends from now on…"

Kimiko smiled back, "Arigato Hinata-chan…"

The four girls walked some more time, until TenTen decided to sat down in a shadowed circular table in the esplanade, Tenten then Kimiko who sat beside Hinata, and Sakura sat beside her best friend, it was a big table so they could wait for the boys in that place, "So Kimiko, you said you came here for the sports thing…In what are you participating?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I am in Wind High's baseball team…" Kimiko answered.

"R-Really? We signed up for the baseball team t-too…" Hinata replied, "I-If we get chosen, we'll b-be playing against your t-team…" the pale-eyed smiled.

Kimiko smirked, "I don't want to show off, but I'm kinda the best girl player I've ever met…"

"Oh really? Well Hinata is the best player I'VE ever met…The games should be interesting, right Hinata?" Sakura said while poking Hinata with her elbow. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hai. Sakura-chan…"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, and smiled clearly fake, though no girl seemed to notice, "They sure will…"

"Hey girls…" Ino greeted sitting down next to Tenten.

"Ino! What happened?! Shikamaru told us-"We broke up…That's all there is…" the blond interjected, her blue eyes turned their gaze to the girl next Tenten, "Who are you?"

"I'm Moncayo Kimiko…Nice to meet you um…"

"Yamanaka Ino…" The blonde informed, "You are from the Wind High right?"

Kimiko nodded, "Yamanaka Ino…I've heard about you…" _'A total slut… who tries to change her personality…Yeah right…' _"People say you are nice…"

"Then I'm the pitcher, Sasuke is first base, Neji is shortstop, and Shikamaru is the catcher…" Naruto was heard talking to the other three guys. The five girls sitting on the bench turned to look at the guys heading their way.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, who was resting her head in her arms on the table, they made eye contact for a moment, Ino moved her mouth slightly forming a barely visible smile that no one but Shikamaru noticed, and he smiled back. _'I guess we are friends…' _he thought.

"Naruto…what are you saying?" Tenten asked.

"We have good news! Kakashi-sensei did pick us and you girls in the baseball teams!" Naruto grinned, "There will be a practice today after school in the new baseball field…" the male blonde smiled staring at Hinata, but he felt another gaze looking at him, he left Hinata's white eyes to look at some dark green ones, "Kimiko-san! Nice to see you again…"

"Hai. Naruto-kun…" Kimiko smiled.

"O-Oh Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Neji-niisan…This is Moncayo Kimiko-chan…Sh-she is a friend from…W-Wind High School…" Hinata introduced the other indigo haired girl.

"Nice to meet you…" Kimiko said.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji…" The white-eyed said, he walked near Tenten and placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, making TenTen tense.

"Nara Shikamaru…"

"Hn. I am Uchiha Sasuke…" The raven-haired said he sat beside Sakura and took her hand.

Naruto walked near Hinata, "Kimiko-san can you, move aside a little for me to sit down next to Hinata please?" he asked politely.

Kimiko nodded, "Sure Naruto-kun…" she smiled and stood up for Naruto to sit down, then she sat back down next to Naruto, he didn't seem to care at all, nor anyone else.

"Will we finally be able to spend some time together Hinata?" Naruto whispered sarcastically while taking Hinata's hand in his. Hinata giggled, "I-I think we've been separated t-too much time…" she said softly, Naruto turned and kissed her head, then he slid his arms around her tiny waist and took both of her hands in his placing them on her lap, he caressed her hand with his thumb. Kimiko watched she narrowed her eyes at the pair.

Kimiko acted a yawn and stretched her arms on top of her and when she lowered them down, she placed her left hand in Naruto's knee, no one noticed except for Naruto of course. "What's wrong Kimiko-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Oh it's nothing…It's just that the trip from the Sand Village to Konoha was very tiring…" she rubbed her eyes with her right hand.

Naruto gulped, but he didn't say anything, he was just hoping Hinata didn't notice his body tensing up. He moved his knee slightly as if trying to throw Kimiko's hand away, but her hand stayed there. _'She's doing this unconsciously I know…Kimiko-san is a nice person…' _Naruto thought.

'_I think I'll have to begin right now…' _Kimiko pretended to smile, at what Sakura and Tenten were telling, but in her head she was just thinking in ways of how to separate Naruto from Hinata.

* * *

**OK.. First of all I am so very sorry for the super late update! It's just that this past week has been the most stressing week in my whole life! I graduated from secondary school and you know, we had to 'prepare' for the great diploma thing so we had a lot of rehearsals, and then I had to buy dresses and all that annoying stuff and then there was the graduation party :D So I didn't had time to do anything... That's why I tried to make this chapter long... But now that's over! And I'm going to start updating every two days or so...**

**Hope you are liking the story...And Chapter 2 will come soon! Review your opinion please! :DD**


End file.
